2 Of Hearts
by luigi-is-stellar
Summary: The sequel to Sonic's Girl. When everyone catches wind about Amy and Silver's new 'thing', Mobius gets a little surprised & heated up. Specifically in it's heroic true blue category. x3
1. Chapter 1

_For those of you who are familiar with my story Sonic's Girl, here's chapter 1 of the sequel I promised, which takes place exactly the day after..._

_--_

_I've got this feeling that you're going to stay_

_I never knew that it could happen this way_

_Before I met you I was falling apart_

_But now at last I really know that we are..._

_**Two of Hearts**_

I was still trying to let it sink in.

Though it was suppertime, I was getting ready as though I'd just woken up. Technically, I had.

I grinned to myself, and felt the water running down my nose ebb over the strange lips that belonged to my human form. I'd only left Amy's a mere half hour ago.

_Go get ready, we'll just have a late supper._

I was now staring down at my arms, the hands held out in front of me after dealing out some shampoo. It still weirded me out. No fur, or quills, just skin. Not only that... my transition from hedgehog to human had made me what one might deem... odd. I started in with the conditioner as I thought about all the human faces I'd seen in my lifetime. I was quick to learn that humans bore three- only three-natural eye colors: blue, green, and brown. Three natural hair colors: Brown, Blonde or Red. Anything else that came with the hair package was either a lack of color, or just plain black. I... was the owner of a pair of oddball _golden_ eyes. Thankfully I wasn't alone in that- Espio's hadn't changed color in his transition, besides the black hair. Everyone who had changed had adapted a human color that was most suited to them. Well, I was a human for one thing, as if that didn't get me stared at enough on Mobius. But I wasn't even what you'd call a normal looking human. Not to mention the fact that the only humans I'd seen with my specific hair color on _earth_ were old ladies. Amy had expressed her opinion on it earlier.

"_I think it's gorgeous!_ _Not a single guy on Mobius has this hair color!_"

"_Maybe there's a reason for that."_

"_Give it up! It suits you __so__ well. Though I can't see it on anyone else...I'm __glad__ you got it._"

And she meant it. She'd been very enthralled with the hair.

I couldn't help a self-satisfied beam as I inspected a wet strand of the shining hue, burning silver in the light.

I'm glad I got it, too.

—

I was ready earlier than I expected. So I decided upon walking instead of flying to Amy's today. Here's wishing our supper rendez-vous would be going according to plan, and I'd picked out something nice to wear...Ok, I _really_ hope I'd picked out something nice to wear, that she'd like. Because I've only recently **had **to wear clothes, and I'd like her to think that I can _dress_ myself decently-

"Hey, Silv! What's up?" A familiar voice rang out and nearly froze me dead. I looked up to confirm my fears, as the grinning hero was now in front of me. It was _Sonic_! The first thing I noticed about him was his _eyes_. They were usually so alive, filled to the brim with untapped energy. They looked tired, as if he hadn't slept well the night before. There was something about his smile that was out of place. _Oh... __**Oh**__, shit!_

"Nothin' big, I was just... I'm on my way to meet someone." I shot it at him casual. For some reason though, I felt the need to be cautious. Why was he looking at me so oddly? ...was it the _clothes_?! Well Blaze picked them out, and if she was _trying_ to make a laugh out of me-

"Ah, really- who you hangin' with?"

"Ames- what about you?" I quickly changed it around, hoping to evade more probing questions.

"Sonic!" A young voice echoed across the air, and soon we saw Tails running into view nearby, Knuckles close behind.

"Oh. Guess that answers my question." I smirked, watching them approaching absently. Sonic was still staring at me, and hadn't responded to his buds. Peculiar for him. There was a cracking sound, and Shadow's dark figure soon strode with the other two, rolling his eyes at Tails' excited talking of the upcoming adventure.

"Yeah, we're going chaos emerald hunting. You in?" Sonic's trademark grin returned "we heard Eggie's sittin' on one, we're gonna go knock 'em off it. Hey, I figure Amy would want to be in on it too- dude, do you have any idea why she was avoiding me today? Er- or last night..." He rubbed the back of his head, looking to the side thoughtfully. "I figure I must have ticked her off or somethin'. Unless she's gone off somewhere... d'ya know?" Sonic had now looked to me while crossing his arms, drumming his fingers impatiently. I looked from him to Tails and Knuckles, who seemed to be taking their time on purpose. Shadow was slightly ahead, overhearing the tail end.

"Why are _you _so concerned?" Shadow's jeering bark was met with Sonic's own quirky smile, albeit it was tense.

"Well... usually when I don't hear from someone for a night, I assume Eggman's involved. If Silver knows, I got nothin' to worry about."

"What makes you think I know?" I laughed, wondering what caused him to believe I did. I could feel myself burning with opposition. I felt an urge to protect my privacy.

"I dunno... everyone says they saw you with her last, I figured she might've said _some_thing..."

"Uh, she's at her house- I don't see why she'd be avoiding you. I doubt that. But anyway, she never said anything about it." My look was stern. His appeared _just_ as stubborn.

"Yeah, well- she never came to the door this morning, she **had **to have been home...she doesn't ignore it though, so I didn't know if she said somethin' was up-"

"What? _Jeez_ man, she was just tired- what's the big deal?" I sputtered impatiently. Why was he making such an ordeal out of this? It was unheard of for Sonic to be so confrontational. But thanks to what I'd blurted, his face changed. That's when I realized the error of my ways. A slow, grinding doom at the puzzle coming together in his eyes. Oh,_no__..._

"Oh... did _she_ tell you that?"

"Hey guys... what's goin' on? He comin' with?" Knuckles, close by Shadow, finally stepped into our area, breaking the tense moment between the two of us. Tails moved with him, observing curiously. Shadow moved closer to me, and the both of us exchanged discrete looks of triumph. I guess, judging by what Amy and I saw last night, he took the plunge when I hinted.

"You up for this? Blaze said she's in." His smile said many things. "What would be more appropriate than an after party?" Shadow, who seemed _oddly_ in a great mood, seemed oblivious. Just as**I** was temporarily, to Sonic's impatient presence. He was still waiting for an answer.

"Hmm?" Sonic was still looking at me, the smile he now wore seemed false, if not a bit sad. That one sound silenced the group, all seeming to sense the strangeness. Sonic was never offbeat. When he was, it was true... it was as if you could feel the spirit gone from the place.

"No, she _never_ Sonic, I just- what are you guys doing again?" I stammered, not liking where this was going. I didn't want a big, out in the open issue. It wasn't my style, specifically over things I dubbed personal. Things didn't need to be big unless they were. The other three now looked confused-the other two a _little_ bit more than Shadow.

"Well then if ya haven't talked to her, how do ya know she's ok, dude?" Sonic's eyes were unfailing, almost dedicated to convincing this out of me. How could someone so friendly be so intimidating to speak to sometimes? I knew why I felt threatened. I knew what he wanted to know. Trouble was, I didn't want him to.

"Amy _lives_ by herself, always has. How is last night any different? Now can we not?" I looked to Knuckles again. "**You **know where you guys are going?" A discomfort had arisen on the faces of the other people present. Knuckles cleared his throat noisily, happy for the break in tension.

"Apparently he's hiding out in White Jungle-"

"You hidin' somethin', pal?" Sonic asked suspiciously, as if the conversation had never ended. He began scratching one of his ears- almost a challenge in his eyes now, and the annoyance bubbling under my skin was rising.

"_Son_ic..." Knuckles voice reprimanded gruffly, looking from me to him. Shadow delivered a forewarning leer between us. But Sonic's focus remained on me. He was making it known that he didn't want to drop this. It wasn't typical for him to ring lead a dispute, _ever_. But here it was, in all it's unwanted rarity.

It was too blatant now, it was just _out_ there. Sonic made a spectacle of it, he felt I was forced to join him. My aggravation at him for pressing the issue- which was certainly **not **his business- was reaching its peak.

"I think it's none of your business, Sonic." I said his name harshly, like poison, as if warning him.

"And _I_ think you're just dancin' around it." Sonic teased, smile vast- though his eyes now danced with a glow of stubborn defiance. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to see it gone- to just shut him up and move on.

"Because I was **there**, alright?! Can we _drop _it and get back to this mission? We can catch her at her place. Now relax, ok? She's fine." The guys whooping was embarrassing, and a tidy diversion to what would happen next.

"Oh, sleep over at Amy's place huh? G that!" Knuckles laughed, meeting my fist with his own, eliciting a louder laugh from Shadow.

"Did she have a pretty room, Silv?" He taunted, jabbing at me and making me flush.

"_Ugh_ guys, come on-" Tails reddened, glaring at the chuckling pair. He'd always viewed Amy as a sister figure. It was funny how he could get both uncomfortable and defensive about her.

Tails look suddenly changed to shaken, as his head snapped to look at his best friend in front of me. I'd just barely had time to look ahead. Sonic, face screwed up in an anger I'd _never _seen on him before, was _launching his fists_ at me! His right fist was headed for my face. I had mere seconds to act to deflect the abrupt move- the left fist connected with my abdomen, but at least the right came in enough time for me to repel it. His fist collided with my telepathy like a lightening boom. The deafening thud of it shuddered the area to silence, tension crackling. Then a sound quite like whistling wind-and a blink later- told us Sonic had left our company. Now that he was gone, I happily sucked in a huge breath that had been robbed from me by his savage left hook. I wasn't about to let **him **know that.

"_Shit_!" Shadow muttered, clearly disturbed.

"Whoa. He, is, _pissed._" Knuckles marveled, shocked by the slip in character.

"Yeah. No kidding!" I winced slightly with a grin, fingers now tormenting the sore area on my abdomen.

"Are **you **al_right_?" Tails looked to me with slightly wide eyes, and I laughed.

"I've gotten worse. Only a sock in the gut. Just wasn't expectin' it. We getting this mission going?"

"What about Sonic?" Knuckles frowned, watching after the area Sonic had sped off in. "He ain't himself for _sure_."

"I guess he needs to cool off then, doesn't he. Perhaps me going along wouldn't be wise." I mused, and the others looked on me with an air of sympathy. "I'll leave you guys to it. I don't want to run late anyway, I kind of have to be somewhere soon."

"Aright dude, take it easy." Knuckles kept his eye on me, poised quite like the echidna form of himself that often cast a shadow across the Emerald Shrine. I nodded in acknowledgment toward his stern, serious form.

"Keep your back up. He might want another round." Shadow smirked, as we met knuckles in our own way of shaking hands.

"Sorry, Silver. Sonic doesn't always make sense..." Tails scratched the back of his head, evidently feeling bad about the event. It was funny, how he took it upon himself as Sonic's best friend to say sorry. I turned to him with a laugh.

"Don't worry, man. If I didn't know that by now, my brain would explode trying to figure that guy out. Catch you later guys!"

With that, I began the flight back to Amy's house with a sore stomach, and more than that, a sore ego. Although it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for us hedgehogs to banter and duke it out, this was by _far _different. Sonic was usually so friendly and light hearted... I couldn't help but feel taken aback- even slightly hurt by his outburst. What the hell was his problem? What had gotten in to him today to make him act this way?

...And why was it that no matter how much I tried to convince myself stupidly otherwise, I couldn't help but see all answers point toward Amy?

--

_Wooo! And thus ends chapter 1 of the sequel to Sonic's girl! 83 Mr. Blue doesn't seem too pleased by the sleepover, no? Next chapter we see Sonic's point of view, and things really start to get fired up. Let me know what your thoughts are as always, and I'll catch ya next chapter. ;3_


	2. Chapter 2: Unlike Him

_Welcome back! And to those just joining, what's up? We last left off with a rocky revelation between Silver, Sonic, and his posse over where he spent the night before- of course, at Amy's place. Sonic wasn't too hot on the idea (I'd say socking Silver is a clear indication of that!) And now we re-join with Silver, on his way back to Amy's place after the going's-on- and later, we'll see what Sonic is up to..._

—

2 Of Hearts

When I finally came back into her house, I could smell the sweet aroma of baked goods wafting from the kitchen. I smiled to myself when I picked up her voice, singing sweetly...

"There was love, all around, but I never heard it singing... no I never heard it at all, till there was you..." Her voice grew clearer as I snuck into the doorway of her kitchen, and found her back on in a pair of oven mitts, mixing icing. I crept in, quietly trying not to attract her attention.

"Then there was MUUUSIIC! And wonderful roses!" I joined her melodically from someways behind her, causing her to jump, spin, then greet me with a huge beam as she moved toward me.

"They tell me, in sweet, fragrant meadows of dawn..." We sang together, then laughed as we met in a warm embrace.

"Silver, on time as usual." She awarded me with a kiss on the lips.

"I'll make a point of keeping that up!" She giggled at my enthusiasm as I touched my lips. The both of us looked up at the oven dinging.

"_And_, just in time." She tugged me by the hand near the oven. "I made something special for today..." She pulled out the steaming tray. "I thought it'd be nice if I could take my boyfriend out for a picnic I made-"

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" I perked up, sitting on her counter, and at that we exchanged a laugh and blush.

"Sorry, I never-"

"Sorry? _Sorry_?" I snickered, grappling her near. "I'll **be **there, wherever it is. As long as I'm your boyfriend while I am, we can go to Eggman's _bathroom_ for all I care."

"EWW-ah! It'll definitely be more fun than that." She snorted, turning around to place a tray of muffins on her counter to cool. She swatted away my hand that extended for them.

"Wait you! You'll burn yourself!" She scolded, turning to pull out a cookie tray from her second shelf in her oven. She barked out a laugh when she straightened up to face me, and her vision was met with a glowing, floating muffin that _very_ quickly returned itself to its tray hole.

"Sorry, the smell is killin' me here! What kind are they?"

"Banana chocolate chip! I got the recipe from the book Ella gave me before we all left earth..."

"Oh, snap!" I hooted in joy. "Ella's recipe, _your_ baking?"

She laughed as she extended her oven mitt clad hand swiftly to halt the floating muffin this time, zooming for my face.

"If you do it that fast you'll _wear_ it, not eat it!" She then moved over to me, leaning in to my touch at the spot I sat on the counter. "But I still have to get a couple more things for the main course..."

"I don't mind going shopping with you." I entertained the idea, we quite often went on said trips together. She loves company while shopping, and well... I just love hers period.

"I figured that, but I already have a mission for you while I'm gone, if you wouldn't mind..." She pressed a few Mobiums into my hand, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Solo mission? What can I do ya for, miss?"

"Eggs. Fresh carton, you know the farm just outside-"

"The one where that farm kid came at us and looked up your dress?-"

"That'd be the one!" She blurted out quickly, flushing considerably as I began to cackle.

"You worry about whatever's on that list." I winked, tapping on the little sheet of paper she clasped. "I'll go over there, I can fly. Anything else you need?"

"Besides you back here in about an hour, that'd be perfect!"

"Then I'll be here, guaranteed." I vowed, taken aback by how dazzling she really was up close. She folded her arms about my neck, leaning upwards to press a kiss against my lips before taking my hand.

"C'mon, Boots." We moved to the front doorway where I helped her into her coat, and we stepped into the evening air. I watched her locking up her door, chuckling.

"What, you think someone's gonna steal dessert?"

"Exactly that." She snorted, turning back to me again. "You'd be surprised how often I come home to find..." She trailed off & frowned as she noticed my open coat, buttoning it dutifully. "You're _so_ not used to this Silver, you'll get a chill- Oah what a beautiful sweater!!" She burst, hands grasping at it before tucking it back to button up the last few coat buttons. I smiled inwardly to myself at her never faltering care.

"Had it on the whole time." I tormented, and her innocent expression was so akin to her previously pink hedgehog form.

"Yeah, sorry, your face distracts me... should I be saying that?" She flushed now, especially at how I'd begun laughing, roping her in for an embrace.

"I bet I'll be back here before you will." I grinned, nose to nose, before giving her a goodbye peck. "Meet you back here in a bit?"

"Be safe, Silv." Was her request, still holding one of my hands.

"You too, Ames."

Our fingers slipped apart as we moved our own ways, and I took off into the night air. I inhaled deeply as I was grinning, high on that elated, euphoric feeling. So it was true! She really _did_ want me to be her boyfriend! After all this time, Amy and I were finally- _officially_- together. To claim that I didn't want to zoom around the sky screaming ecstatically would've been nothing short of a lie. Uh, I'd probably get arrested, so I decided against. God, I'd wanted this for so long, thinking it would never happen...

Then it hit me, like an unforgiving boulder. I had mentioned _nothing_ of Sonic's strange, impulsive attack against me earlier to her. Thinking on it now... I was glad it had been put out of my mind while I was with her. Sonic could _stay_ mad at me, for whatever reason he had, for the time being. He could be ridiculous like that if he felt like it. What reason did _he _have to be mad at _me_, going out with the girl he'd complained, avoided, let down and ran from since the day he met her? If anything, _I_ owed _him _a punch. In the meantime, I was going to enjoy the night, and the homemade picnic... with my girlfriend. That sounded a _hell _of a lot more enticing than chaos emerald hunting!

--

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

It's all that filled Sonic's ears, getting quicker and quicker as he watched them.

It was his own heart beat, pounding louder as he watched them flirting with each other just outside her familiar home. He'd intended initially to talk to Amy, to see what all this hub-bub about her and Silver was all about. Instead, he got the answer from the both of them as they stepped out her door, and he was reduced to hiding, watching them speak.

'_Your face distracts me...'_

He looked away from the scene briefly, eyes attached to the ground temporarily as that comment took him out for a moment. Why did that coming from her lips pierce him so savagely? As if looking for punishment, Sonic took a chance and glanced up at them again. They drew closer together, meeting at the lips as casual as if they'd been dating for years. The shock of it took him off guard, his own feelings confusing him. He felt so angry, so truly cheated. And though he'd never confess it to anyone, he knew exactly why he did.

_I thought I was going to be the first guy to ever do that. _

It wasn't until the both of them left him alone there, unknowingly, that he looked down to find his hands bawled into fists, trembling. They were clinging branches of the tree he'd concealed himself in, and now the branches fell splintered and limp beneath him. Without another word, he pushed himself from the tree and took off at light speed.

So, it was true.

_Amy's giving up on me..._

And feeling more like an idiot than he ever had in his life, Sonic felt his own tears whipping behind him at break neck speed, surprising himself by feeling the need to cry.

_Man, I have screwed up __**way **__past big time..._

-

_She's out of my life..._

_she's out of my life..._

_And I don't know wether to laugh or cry_

_I don't know wether to live or die_

_And it cuts like a knife..._

_She's out of my life_

-

When he was sure he was composed, Sonic stopped running and came to rest at his favorite place to think. It was the exact same hill Tails had found him at the night before, overlooking Mobius. Sighing noisily to nobody, he plopped down and started to pull up grass and weeds. It was quite unlike him to destroy any form of living thing on Mobius, really. Today, he wasn't feeling quite so peachy.

He didn't know who he was more upset at. Amy, or Silver.

Silver had claimed to be his friend. He had always been a trustworthy ally, however snappy with him on occasion, but never anything that warranted true head butting.

Until _now._

Was that what it was? Was that the underlying issue Silver had always had with him, the fact that he was the muse of Amy's affections?

Puh. Or so he _thought_!

**Amy**, having Silver stay over at her place? That wasn't what Sonic would deem... _proper_. Not amongst friends. Or perhaps he just loathed the idea of any guy sleeping over at her house. _Period_. He knew he shouldn't, but all the same it felt wrong-almost like treachery to him that she would. What were they _doing_, anyway?

That made an ice clench Sonic's spine. No, he didn't **want **to know.

Silver had already purged him of _one _of his firsts. He didn't want to know what _else _he'd gotten.

He was torn up about it, completely. He was torn between feeling upset about them being together at all, and guilty for thinking he had a reason to. Yes, Amy was technically single. _But_...

He felt betrayed, confused.

Amy had always sworn to him, she would wait for him. She had never faltered in her adoration, and Sonic just assumed all the time she spent with Silver... was harmless.

How wrong he was, for thinking something so, _so_ stupid and naive.

All this time, Silver was moving in, seducing and hitting on his girl!

Wait, _his_ girl?

He felt another strong sense of guilt for a moment, as if he was being irrational. Technically, she never was. As a human, he knew the way he was thinking had grown more impulsive- more emotional, through the change. He was less hardened to feelings _now_ than he ever was as a hedgehog.

But... this shouldn't be happening! Who didn't know about him, Amy, and whatever it was they had? Besides, he thought she _knew_! There was something unsaid. And she got it! She _had _to, didn't she? They always played it like this. Cool, quiet, but understood. It was the only way to keep her from harms way. The enemy would hunger for the official news, someone to target that Sonic cared for. Sonic was so sure Amy knew what they had.

She **never **saw anyone else.

She of course knew that _he_ never saw anyone else...right?

He was questioning that now, his expression still and sad, so unlike him as he stared into the face of a brilliant, pointed yellow Mobian flower.

_It's out of my hands_

_It's out of my hands..._

_I took her for granted,_

_I was so cavalier_

_now the way that it stands..._

_She's out of my hands_

Now, randomly, and probably entirely alcohol related, Amy and Silver had hooked up. What a dark feeling, heavy in his chest at that. Ooh, it made his skin boil.

She hadn't come to the door that morning. Did she not want to see him because of her shame? Was she too embarrassed to face him after last nights events? If Silver had taken advantage of her...

That idea literally pushed his tolerance level over the edge.

He couldn't stand it any more. He stood up, looking out over Mobius, the glorious land he protected, his gift, his curse. If he didn't have to be such a hero all the time, maybe things like this wouldn't be happening right now. How did Silver manage to be a hero _and_ get the girl?

Was it something he'd figured out that Sonic hadn't? Had this romance just been kept under wraps for a while, and had only now come into the light?

...how... how long had Silver been courting her?

**Enough**. He was going to drive himself _mad_!

He was Sonic, not some cowardly loser who accepted defeat. He'd do what he did best, which was act on what his gut and mind told him. Maybe if Amy _really _knew, things would change. This mix up would be over. He didn't want to hurt her, and he wished it wouldn't come to this.

But... he decided he had to put Silver in his place. Just make him realize, he'd gone _too_ far.

It was one thing to shame Sonic in battle before, it was another to try to **kill **him at one point, but _Amy_... now, it was just plain past personal.

—

I flew low, enjoying the park growing a fiery orange from the slowly but soon to be sunken sun. The eggs had been the easy part, it was getting there before they were closed shop that had been my worry. I forgot they were open later on weekends-

BOOM.

Though it didn't quite hurt, it sure shocked the hell out of me- I was connected harshly by a blow, intending to knock me from the air. Well, it freakin' worked- and to my ultimate horror, it also sent the eggs cascading to the ground as the carton was bent open in the collision. I felt my annoyance rocketing as I scrambled to my feet amidst broken egg shells and yolk.

"Alright, who the _hell_- YOU again!" I half shouted half groaned, as I saw Sonic standing mere feet away, arms folded with his usual grin.

"Going egg painting?"

"No. They were _Amy's_..." I growled, kicking the empty carton in agitation. "They were _also_ her money you just wasted. And **now**, I have to go back and get some more, so if you'll excuse me you jerk-"

"Not so fast, Boots." Sonic cut me off with his incredible speed, coming up in front of me, face to face. "Here, I-I didn't know-take _my_ money, she won't know the diff." He offered, seeming embarrassed as he forced a few Mobiums into my coat pocket. "We gotta talk."

"I don't have time for a heart to heart with you right now, Sonic. I'm-"

"Look dude, you could **call **it that." Sonic's hedgehog habit of rubbing his finger under his nose resurfaced. "Butcha might wanna _make _time for it."

"What do you mean? Make time for what? What do you want me to say to you?" I blew up, and with his finger still to his nose, his eyes came open in surprise at my heated tone. "You socked me earlier, I have _no clue_ as to why. Then you come after me again, so_ now_ I've got to replace the carton you just wasted. Are you sorry or somethin'? Because I **know **you're crazy already. Ok? Ok. End of discussion." As I moved forward again with an abrupt movement, Sonic stood his ground fiercely, folded arms nudging me back. I glared at him. "Back. _Off_, Sonic. I've got to be somewhere."

"Not 'till I find out what I came here for, pal."

"What now?!"

"Gimme it. What's the deal?"

"The _deal_? Look, not all of us speak _Sonic_-"

"With _you_, and _Amy_!" His green eyes flashed with something that looked a lot like hurt, then. It quickly morphed into irritability. "Dish it out, dude."

"What _about _us?!" My chest rose indignantly, drumming my fingers against my elbows.

"Like I said. What's the deal, friend?" He tapped his foot, "Or do you happen ta have sleep overs with _everyone_?"

"_Al_right. I **think **that'll do. Bye." I snarled, and Sonic's expression read dumbfounded as I sent him sailing swiftly into a bush using my telekinesis. "That's my _repay_ for earlier. Now stop buggin' me man, what happened is **none **of yourbusiness. I'm _busy_."

I'll admit, I wasn't actually expecting him to leap out of the bush at me as if the thing had caught fire, fists clenched harder than his jaw. Still, I dodged his swinging right fist, crouching on the ground before I had to dodge a dropkick in a flash of red. I grabbed the offending ankle with a violent yank, sending him in an angered heap to the ground beside me.

"What the hell is your _prob_, Sonic? Not only are you being an ass, but even your fight is off today! Screw off, I don't owe you anything!"

"Oh you don't _think_ do ya? I'm not **dumb**, and I totallydoubt you brought a _sleepin'_ bag!" He taunted, though there was an anger laced with his humor. I was taken aback by the fact that my diss on his fighting wasn't his main priority. "Y'know, maybe letting me _know_ you liked her instead of being such a sneak about it? That coulda helped this tango from happenin_'_. Now looks like your butt'll have to pay for it, seein' you're in a _fighting_ mood. I'll show _you _'off', buddy!" Sonic laughed, dodging my fist, though there was something dark in his eyes. I couldn't believe it, but Sonic was insisting on picking a fight with me! It was _not_ like him, at all.

All the same, that was irrelevant now. Things were too far in to go backwards. If it was a fight he wanted... I wasn't about to let the cocky, arrogant jerk down.

--

_Ooooohoohoohooo! The boys have their dukes up. 83 Find out what becomes of this tumultuous fight in the next chapter, along with what the rest of the cast is up to. As always I hope you enjoyed this bit of writing, and let me know if you did. x3 Have a good one & seeya next update!_


	3. Chapter 3: She Just Wants to Hurt Me

_We return back into the chaotic midst of a __**very **__personal battle 83... lets see how those boys are doing, shall we?_

**--**

**2 Of Hearts**

"Sonic, you're insane! Let you know I liked her?! You, wanted me, to tell you I thought something of Amy? Funny I could say the same about _you_! Not like you **wore **whatever the hell you think of her. And it's none of your business Sonic, she was _single_!" I barked, blocking a kick from him as his trademark sneaker went for my head. "And she's **not **yours!" I growled, this time freezing his next attack in mid air before he could land it. I took his extended arm and threw him over my back roughly. He was back on his feet in a flash, crouched low with an expression of determination and offense. He looked like canned heat, ready to explode.

"..._Everyone_ knows about me and Amy!!" He bursted, tossing himself at me. "Everyone! She_ told_ you- I **know **you do!" The force he hit me with was ruthless, but his words stunned me more. Was Sonic... _jealous_?

Could it be possible that the luckiest guy on Mobius envied me? More importantly, since when had Amy ever meant this much to him?

I hated these human bodies, how awkward they were, how my skills were brought down a notch due to the unfamiliarity. I could tell he was suffering the same fate, though, as I caught one of his punches.

"Yeah, _you & Amy_, and a long, huge pile of **nothing **happening!" I said through grit teeth, arm trembling at holding back such strength. His quivered in an effort to reach me.

"I've known her _**longer**_, dude!" He thundered in my face. "_Years_ before you even..." He paused, face filling up with red. "I-I saw her first!"

"Oh so you like her _now_, do you? Now that she's not available?"

"I-" Sonic paused, both of us stopping in front of each other, chests heaving to get air in to our overworked human bodies. It was not this hard as a hedgehog. He blew out a long stream of air, face scarlet as his finger got in my face. It made me jump at first, making me think he was trying to hit me. Not **this **time, anyway. "Listen you don't mention that to_ any_one, or I'll kick your butt as bad as I will **now**. Silver- a-are you that stupid?" He threw his hands up in contemplation, frustrated by me. My brow sunk low in offense. "Amy loves _me_. Y'know? Always has..." I couldn't handle it. I lunged forward, flinging him back against a tree, where he grinned while peering at me tauntingly with one eye. I swore I saw the blue hedgehog there, instead of the human incarnation. "...always will. And whatever **you **are-"

"Her _boyfriend_." I got in his face, leer ominous. The small distance between us crackled almost audibly with pressure, tension. His grin quirked.

"-whatever you call it, Heels-" He ducked swiftly to avoid a punch, then popped back up in my face again. "-it'll be over. Come on, Silver. Get realistic dude. You're only going to get yourself hurt. Everyone knows-"

"No _you_ listen, Sonic!" I screamed, grabbing a fistful of orange shirt and throwing him to the ground by it. I stood over him, and he smirked with a challenge. My finger got in his smug looking face. "_You_ get real, because 'everyone knows' how many times you let her down." **That**, wiped his smile away faster than water on a white board. "I'm _sick_ of it! You don't pull through! You're too busy Sonic, and it mightn't be your fault but you always will be, it wouldn't work-" His leg came out unexpectedly, and I crashed to the ground as he leapt at me. The two of us tangled on the ground, wrestling to contain the other.

"I can't believe I helped you score with Amy! She loves that whole _stupid_ guys who make music crap! Don't you freakin' **tell **me what does or doesn't work with girls...you ain't speakin' for me!"

"All _you_ get her is upset!" I roared, shoving him off as I leapt to my feet. He was right on his own in an instant, hopping backwards as we temporarily broke apart. His hair stuck off haphazardly and wild, as if being true to his hedgehog spikes. "You always want to get away from her! I'm the one who knows how to cheer her up when you _do _let her down. And I'm sick of you hurting her, wether you try to or not! You don't **see **it, Sonic! But_ I _do! I had to watch you treat her like crap! I had to watch _every_, _single_, _time _you _never_ showed _up_!" I punctuated each word with a blow, which he managed to catch and protect against. I froze him where he began to launch at me, savagely sending him flying backwards in a halo of green aura. I clenched my fist before me, ready, as the unstoppable blue blur crouched into launching position once again. He was still so damn fast, so agile as a human being. Could nothing deter him from coming back?! "And I'm going to help her forget you, you both move on, and it'll be best for everyone! You're just _too _damn busy-"

"SHUT _UP_!!" Sonic's impact was at lightening speed, and I felt myself soaring through the air. Man, was my chest sore! "You don't know what the hell's best for me! _You're_ wreckin' **everything**!" I pushed myself up from the ground once I was done skidding along it, arm shaking a moment before I lifted it to freeze him in his second attack. His expression was pure agitation as I approached, glaring at him.

"I found Amy asleep on a _bench_ once, you jerk, waiting at Twinkle Park because you forgot-" He struggled against my powers, and I released him.

"I didn't **forget**! Man, you don't understand! And now you're making a mistake. You think she _loves_ you?" He shook his head, body still taut as if ready for battle, and his smile was anything but friendly. It almost looked sympathetic, wild. "Silver, don't get in the middle. She... just wants to _hurt_ me." Sonic's eyes flashed with vindictiveness for a moment, before his expression softened into one of despair. I recoiled at the words, like a slap in the face. Did he **dare **tell me I was a mere device, some pawn in a ploy to get to him? It was like a burning liquid down my throat, and my eyes stung in defiance. I felt every limb on my body tremble in resistance.

"Maybe I've gone too far this time." His voice held a level, certain concern. "I mean why would she get such a crazy idea? Even for her, I don't know why she'd go _this_ far..." I was beyond annoyed at this point. What, did he think I was chopped liver compared to him or something? Well, I didn't need him to tell me what Amy thought of me. She had done it herself.

"You've gone too far all right. You obviously don't know Amy at all, if you think she'd lie to me, as a way to set out to hurt _you_! What's wrong with you, Sonic? Are you losin' it? She's not like that. And can we pause for a second here? Since when_, _**seriously**_,_ do you care who Amy's with- wait, when have you cared about her like that _period_?! Why do you suddenly give a shit?"

"_Whut_? What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with everyone else! Am I the only one who sees how messed up this- ah, never **mind**." He clenched both fists, exasperated as he stood before me in battle stance. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

I tightened my fists, my anger at being downsized by him igniting my will to fight more than ever.

"You _know_ it. If it shuts you up, I'm in."

"Then I'll be sorry to disappoint you. I **told **ya..." he leapt into the air, preparing and launching a blow, and I met him mid-way with my own. The brute force of the two meeting caused a loud clap to ring across the stillness of the night. We leapt back, parting to prepare to clash again.

"I _never_ shut up."

--

"What the _hell_ is that racket? Can't we enjoy some peace around here every once in a while?" Knuckles growled, launching himself up from where he was relaxing in Rouge's laps. She looked at him quizzically. Shadow, leaning against one of the pillars of the Master Emerald shrine, merely stared into the night sky.

"Thought you would have learned by now." He spoke lowly. "Peace is a taboo word, around here."

"What's that?" Rouge shielded her eyes against the moonlight, and everyone turned their attention to the figure approaching. Knuckles bawled his deadly fists, preparing for action in case of a threat to the Emerald.

"More like who." A female voice corrected, and Blaze joined them, relaxing the group, not noticing Shadow leaning in the shadow cast by the shrine. "Nobody is at home. I thought something was going down." She commented. "Never been a fan of missing a fight. Anyone seen Silver? He's been MIA all day."

"Perhaps courtesy of his feud with Sonic earlier." The darkest one moved out of the shadow's, and although they both bore their traditional serious expressions, their eyes exchanged smiles.

"Shadow!" She flushed, moving nearer to him. "Hi!"

"Hey, Blaze." The grin he gave off cocked to the side, but it was sincere. "We _did _run in to him. But we haven't seen Silver since-"

"Yeah, since Sonic took a swipe at 'em." Knuckles commented, cracking his knuckles to Rouge's evident disgust, eliciting a surprised look on Blaze's face.

"Knuckie I told you, he's probably jealous!" Rouge reprimanded as she put a hand over his pointed knuckles, and this got her an eye roll from Shadow.

"Pfft... he's too _pretentious_ to know what that word _means_."

"Jealous over _what_? Have I really been gone that long?" Blaze gaped, looking around at them quizzically.

"You don't know?" Rouge's grin was indulgently sly. "Knuckles said Sonic and Silver were butting heads earlier... apparently Sonic socked him because he stayed over at Amy's last night."

"He went for it!" Blaze's look was of true astoundment, then she bust out into a huge smile. "Oh man, way to go BOOTS!" She bark laughed, expression filling up with delight. She looked at the wry expressions around her and flushed. Like a switch, she returned to her regular state, arms folded, face solid and casual in expression. "Um, yeah... so... should we check that out?" She nudged in the direction of the sounding claps, and found everyone nodding.

--

_Now things are really taking off here! x3 What are the group going to find when they go investigating? Who's going to come out of this on top? And more importantly, what's Amy going to have to say about this?! As always, I hope you enjoyed yourself, toss your thoughts at me, and I'll be seeing you next chappie. ;3_


End file.
